Who is she to you?
by aimhigh.lazybutt
Summary: She's cunning, arrogant, dominant, and can be too aggressive to get what she wants. But how can I hate her? Can I live without her? A bit OOC :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Campione

Chapter 1: Godou's POV

Today is a 'normal school day' for me and the girls, having our lunch in our favorite spot – the rooftop.

My sister joined us, so instead of savoring each food that they brought, I'm having an earful with all their sarcastic comments to me and with each other. Don't get me wrong, am really thankful to have such gorgeous and trustworthy companions but sometimes I wished Erica will not start the fire so at least for once we can have a peaceful lunch.

They are in the middle of bickering when Erica's phone rang. Since she's sitting on my lap (which she usually does to annoy me and the others) I felt her tensed upon seeing the caller id then suddenly excused herself and spoke in her native language while walking away from us.

The following day, as morning routine, I went to her apartment to wake her up and ask her reason of cutting afternoon classes. Upon arrival, I was informed by Ariana that Erica was summoned by the head of Copper-Black Cross, hence her absence.

She returned to Japan after two weeks. Our lunch and get together returned from 'temporary' peaceful to chaos due to her more explicit advances. She even managed to sneak in my bed for a straight week and kept asking what I truly feel about her. Hearing no response/action to her liking, she told me not to pick her up every morning, kissed me in the forehead then left my room. Said actions confuse me more if she just really love to tease or just missed me.

8th day of her return. Salvatore called and informed me that a certain campione is in town and reminded our rivalry. Sensing no danger, I just ignored him. After school, Ena invited us to have dinner at a newly opened Ramen House downtown. She excitedly wrapped her arms on my right arm, Yuri on my left, Lily in front to lead the way; I quickly glanced at Erica to check if she will protest but to my surprise she just smiled and walked behind us. On our way out of school, a man who's leaning against his car's hood, wearing a well-tailored black suit and aviator sunglasses is waving at us. Wondering if it is meant to us, I looked around and noticed that Erica is rubbing her temple then glared at him. He just smirked, approached her, and said…

"A week has passed already, shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Hi there! Please bear with me as I'm still learning on how to put my imagination into writing. Hope that I was able to convey my vision enough to spike your imagination. Your comments and suggestion will be much appreciated. Thanks :)

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 2

'It's been three weeks already, how frustrating that the great Red Devil Erica Blandelli still can't decide what to do! Yes, they were able to handle some heretic gods while I'm away, didn't contact me even once, had fun while I'm away, and that insufferable Godou didn't even missed me and was really relieved when I told him not to fetch me every morning!.' Erica ponders while walking behind Godou and the girls. 'This situation really gives me a headache' she sighed while rubbing her temple then suddenly a now familiar presence filled her being. 'Oh, great!' she sighed again then glared to the approaching man.

"A week has passed already, shall we go?" he said with a smile then takes her hand and kissed it.

"I didn't expect you to be here Alec" she said while slightly bowing to return his gesture.

"As I told you, I will personally attend to this matter my Lady" he said smiling while removing his glasses.

Lily immediately kneeled and bowed her head, "Forgive my rudeness my lord, I didn't recognize you Prince Alec"

"Eh? Prince Alec? The Black Prince campione?!" Ena and Yuri shrieked then bowed their heads.

"You're the Black prince?" Godou asked 'Why I didn't feel any power from him' he wondered while looking at him.

"No worries ladies" he smiled at them then extends his hand to Godou. "Finally, we meet Kusanagi Godou".

"It's nice to meet you too, but what are you doing here?" Godou asked while shaking his hand.

"He's here to meet the head of Japan's ministry of magic" Erica answered for him.

Alec chuckled at Erica's sudden response; everyone looked at him surprised and worried about his visit.

"Erica, have you invited him to fight Godou-san?" Yuri asked.

"No and yes, as it depends on Erica and Godou's decision" he answered instead while looking at Erica affectionately. She blushed, grabs his wrist and drags him towards the car.

The four was left stunned on their sudden leave. When the car was no longer in sight.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Godou yelled while the three girls just looked at each other.

A man approached them from behind, startling them.

"Godou-san and Liliana-san you must go with me at the ministry. Yuri and Ena someone would like to meet you at the shrine, please go there now" Amakasu said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-In Prince Alec's car-

She was surprised to see a driver in the driver seat, so she pushed him at the backseat instead then sat beside him.

"Mr. Han lets drop by at Ms. Blandelli's apartment first." The driver looked and nodded at him via the rear mirror then started the car.

Erica faced him and said sarcastically "It seems you already planned everything."

"Yes, we will leave day after tomorrow." He replied in monotone without looking at her.

"What?! I have not agreed to anything yet!" she shrieked and forced him to face her.

He looked straight to her eyes and said "my lady, do I need to remind you of the circumstances if we delay this any further?"

"b..but… I still have school and… I haven't told them anything yet" she stuttered then looked away.

"Your uncle and Ariana will settle everything on your behalf"

"What?!" she shrieked again.

"you were supposed to be back today?" he deadpanned.

"…but I…"

He holds her chin so he can see her eyes again and said "Erica, I understand your predicaments but any arguments will be futile. I promised you that I will not force you if you're not prepared yet but we cannot waste any more time here or there".

She searched his eyes and found how sincere he is, she blushed then slowly looked away, "How am I supposed to believe everything…"

"You will, once you release yourself from the bond and when you reach..."

"It's not that easy, you know…" she cut him

He takes both her hands and places it in his chest. "I know, but I trust you Erica."

"Alec…"she looked at him and felt how fast his heart beats.

"I hate to rush you but I hope you will settle everything tomorrow."

"I will try…"

"Erica… you already know that I will do anything for you… and I will also fight for you"

"Oh Alec…" she blushed and felt flattered with his words

They remained lost in each other's eyes for a minute then the car stops. He breaks the connection

"We're here, we just pick up things you'll today and tomorrow, Ariana will handle the rest."

"Where are we going?"

"You will stay with me at the hotel"

"What?!"

he just smirked and exit the car to open her door


End file.
